


She's such a Tease

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Masturbation, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo starts to notice the youngest of the female turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing me...

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm 17! She's 15! She's like a baby! But God, she's so cute. How she's usually quiet, but she gets silly around us when she gets comfortable. How she makes the silliest remarks. How Raph would giver her a hard stare whenever she teased him and that adorable puppy dog look she gives him to make him sigh and let her run off._

Leo rolled to his side on his bed, stretching and groaning softly at the feel of his joints popping and his muscles releasing their tension. He tried to relax as much as possible, trying to let himself gently slip into the darkness of sleep. Although, the fact he wasn't quite sleepy yet left him to be tortured by his thoughts of the youngest female turtle.

_I mean, she wouldn't like me of all people. Raph is usually with Donna, so she wouldn't let her crush on him be readily known. Mikey would be a better choice. Someone who loves video games, skating, and silly jokes as much as her. Even Donnie's a better match. He's sweet and smart and...and...ugh._

The leader rubbed his face in exasperation as he tried to figure out a way to let go of his feelings for the girl he tried to avoid in the lair during a regular day.

They'd wake up, spar, then retreat to their respectful parts of the lair to do what they do best. Mikela was the only one who managed to be apart of all of the corners of the turtles' home. She'd entertain the old master with a few silly jokes on her popsicle sticks before heading to the lab to annoy Don and Donna by tipping a few of their experiments over or, on even fewer occasions, interrupt their sex. After being ran out, she'd turn to play a few video games with Mikey before he'd get upset at losing to a girl. Watching him march off would make her angry and she'd head to the dojo to either fight or fuck with Raph.

 

_Then she'd come to me. Usually calm enough to sit down next to me and meditate with me, but sometimes she'll forget I'm there completely. Like today._

The young female had lost a fight to the hothead ad came to sulk with the eldest of all. She sat next to him, pouting a bit, thinking her presence wouldn't disturb him since she wasn't being loud or anything. It was the complete opposite since her shampoo usually had a very sweet smell that caught his attention immediately. He kept his eyes closed, but he felt his heart jump in his chest. He sat there, waiting for her to lean on him, climb in his lap or even lean back on his shell, like she usually does, for a bit of rest. When she didn't move from the spot next to him, he looked at her, catching a pair of baby blue eyes staring at him.

"Why do you meditate all the time? Doesn't it get boring?" She inquired as she leaned forward and put her cheek on his shoulder, making him go dizzy with her smell so close to him. He took in a deep, calming breath and gave her a soft smile.

"No. Actually...I think you'd like it. Well, if you can sit still long enough." He watched as she hopped up and shook her head, heading to the stereo Donna set up a while ago to accommodate their family nights when they danced and had fun. Turning it to her favorite track on the burned CD, she started to swish her hips a little, catching the eldest off guard.

"I can never stay still long enough. The most my attention span can handle is a full song..." She tossed him a half smile as 'Shake Shake Shake Senora' by Harry Belefonte started to play in the meditation room. Leo chuckled as he saw her start to dance crazily, making silly movements that only made her burst into giggles. He watched as she swung her bottom around, twisting and wiggling as if she was a hula dancer. The erotic dancing was turning him on and driving him crazy. Before she turned around again from one of her twirls, he was out of the door, running for the bathroom. He tried to take a cold shower, but ended up jacking off to the vision of her moaning beneath him.

Although he usually sees the other girls sharing a bed with his brothers, or even his own, he's never seen the youngest sneak into one of the males' rooms. 

_God, that means she's a virgin! Then I really can't do that. It only makes it all worse! I should have much better control than this! I shouldn't be laying here trying to keep this painful erection in my plastron! Ugh...I need a cold shower. Or I can get Rosa or Donna in here...Leona doesn't have sex as much as those two._

Leo sighed and rolled over, deciding to get some help. He got up and stalked stealthily through the halls, peeking in on each room. Poking his head in as he saw Raph collapse on top of the genius girl, panting just as hard as he was. Leo dipped out, unseen and headed to another room. Peeking in on Mikey's room, he caught sight of Rosa laying on the youngest male's chest, listening to him silently as he rambled on about some comic. Leo didn't dare go towards Leona's room, knowing she'd probably either be stuck to her favorite male, Don, or not willing at all.

Leo slid back into his bed, accepting the fact that he'd have to deal with his hand for the night.

_Damn...her ass....her pussy...her breasts...nnnnggghhh...Her pussy slick with her juices. Fffuck...Oh, her tongue running all over my dick...hnnnggg. I'm so close...don't stop....Mi...Mikela!_

After cumming into his hand and feeling the fatigue of the climax, he laid down and sighed as he started to slip into cloudy sleep, "I wish she'd stop fucking teasing me..."

 


	2. Notice me Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's had the hothead, the genius, and the prankster. Now she wants the leader.

Mikela groaned and rolled around her bed, whining to her sister about not being able to get with Leo like she wants to. Donna couldn't help but smirk and shrug a bit as she sits back and thinks about Raph, her favorite male so far. She didn't know what it was about the aggression and passionate that was followed by sweet kisses and gentle rubs that turned her on. It's like he'd abuse her then apologize for it, but she loved both parts of the sex. The pillow to the face shocked her out of her daydream.

Frowning at her older sister, Mikela glared at her as she huffs, "You're supposed to be helping me! Not drooling over...who were you drooling over?" She tilted her head a bit and stared at the geek. Donna smiled and shook her head, "Just talk to me, baby. What's going on with him? Is he not trying to speak to you or anything?" 

Mikela groaned and fell back on her bed again, easily forgetting her question, "He'll speak when I go mess with him while he's meditating, but usually he'll run out or I'll get too bored of his non responsive responses and I'll leave..." Poking her lips out she looked at Donna, "Can you and Donnie make up some type of love potion?"

Donna chuckled and shook her head, "Science doesn't work like that, sweets...I'll try and help you though. I promise, but you'll have to follow everything I say perfectly, 'kay?"

Mikela nodded eagerly and sat up to sit in front of her sister to listen to her little plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mikela pouted in her position in Leo's room, hating how Donna set her up. She wore one of the frilly lingerie pieces Leona liked to use for Donnie, knowing she'd let her wear it. She stood awkwardly as Donna checked her out, "Looking beautiful, babe...wait here..."

Donna ran out and closed the door, leaving the youngest to shift and pace nervously. It wasn't too long until she heard the heavy footsteps of the older male. She braced herself and stood in front of the door, staring at it.

The door opened with him being led in, blindfolded by Donna. Her sister smiled and winked at her, "Now Leo. In order to enjoy this gift, you must wait until after I leave."

"How will I know you've left? You're a ninja...a damn good one." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Just stand here with that on. I'll be right back alright?" He nodded and sighed, letting his arms drop by his sides as she slipped around him and out the door, winking to Mikela.

The young female stood there, staring at the tall male, shocked at how calm he seemed. Slowly she stepped forward and grabbed his hand, making him flinch slightly. "Huh? Who's this?" 

She ignored the question and gently pressed his fingers to her breast, watching as his chest started to heave quickly, "Leona? If you wanted to fuck, then just tell me so" He started to reach up and take off his blindfold, but she stopped him, placing his other hand on her other breast.

Leo was getting really curious now and he couldn't help but step forward, letting his hands roam for any indication of who it might be. Mikela made him stay away from his head though. His hands went from her breasts to her hips to her butt, gripping the soft area and moaning softly. Touching such a soft area always turned him on. 

That's when it hit him full force, the familiar smell. The shampoo that made him want to pin a certain turtle under him and make her scream his name. He tried to contain his excitement of how she let him touch her. He smiled, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hell, Miky, if this is what you wanted, you could've just come to me. Hell, I've wanted you too..." Mikela stared down at her, but smiled as she heard him, glad he didn't push her away.

"Hehe, yay! I was afraid you'd be upset. I thought you'd push me away until I was older." She nuzzled into his neck, making him grunt as he found the bed with his leg and sat down with her straddling his lap. He wasn't looking at her through the blindfold, but he could sense her shifting. 

"I wish you could see what I have on, but Donna told me to keep this blindfold on until she gets back and she scares me..." Hearing her giggle, he smiled and pushed his face forward into her chest, feeling the softness on his cheeks. His hands molded and squeezed the flesh of her ass and thighs, listening to her soft moans and pants as she started to grind down into his lap. He started to bite and nibble at her breasts as he started to slip out of his gear. 

Mikela only laid her head on his as she started to rock and grind into his lap, her instincts taking over, making her want to grind down harder onto him. Feeling how antsy she was getting, he lifted her a bit and turned her over to where he could lay in between her legs on the bed. He grinded down against her blindly, knowing Donna would find a way to punish him if he took it off. Mikela moaned an scratched against his carapace as she pulled him closer with her legs.

He smiled at the feeling of how hard she pulled him to her. He whispered sweet words to her, "Shhh...let me treat you sweetly, baby..." His sensual voice made her just break down and listen to whatever thing he said to her. His tongue traveled from her throat to her chest to her stomach. Soon he had her completely naked beneath her. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to see what she looked like naked below him.

He snatched off the blindfold to see her panting in front of her. He grinned at the sight, loving how wide her eyes were with want...of him! Just to imagine just a week ago he was ranting to Donna about how much he wanted to be with Mikela. 

'If she had told me this is what she wanted to show me, I wouldn't have let her put the blindfold on me' He continued to drag her tongue down her stomach, smiling at the pink frilly clothing she ha on, gently pulling them off slowly, getting her naked, before his anticipation drives him crazy. 

She smiled up at him and wiggled a bit, being a bit ticklish, but she managed to keep her giggles in check as she laid beneath him. 

"Hmmmm...I hope you taste as sweet as you act..." She was just about to ask what he meant before he dove face first into her groin, dragging his tongue across her sensitive opening. She gasped and arched her back as she wiggled under his teasing tongue. He flicked his tongue at her clit before pushing it deep inside her, licking all around, looking for that spot that would make her close her legs tightly around his head.

He didn't have to look very far as soon she was panting and pushing his head further down to lick deeper, teasing at that spot he found so quickly. She whined and started to rock against his mouth as he tried more bring her to her first orgasm with him. It shocked him how long she was able to hold out. He soon had to use a finger to rub at that sensitive spot as his tongue flicked at her clit, making sure she was twitching and moaning for him.

That's when she let go. Her first hard orgasm rushing into his mouth and he couldn't deny that his earlier hopes had been confirmed. She panted as she came back from her climax, barely noticing the dropped down member in between her legs as he hovered over her.

Gently pushing himself in, he watched as her face went from calm to sheer pleasure. He was shocked at the little resistance and stared at her, "Not...not your first time?" She shook her head and wrapped herself around him tightly.

He was surprised, but decided he'd wait til afterwards to ask her about it. He started to gently thrust and rock against her as he felt her wet, folds tighten and flex around him. The feeling of her around him had him seeing stars. He didn't stop, but he didn't want to give into the instinct to get rougher with her, so he went as slow as he could. 

Mikela whined and started to rock against him, "You're going too slow! C'mon! Give it to me harder!!" She whined and arched her back, trying to get him to hit against her spot as much as possible. Leo couldn't help but smile and nod to her begging him to go harder. 

He did just that. His hips started to smack hers quickly in a blur as he started to rut her into his bed. Mikela's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her mouth was open in the silent O that foretold of a future orgasm. Not long after that, she was screaming his name again and again. Her entrance tightened around him and started to squirt out her juices around his length. 

Leo shivered and bit his lip as he felt the awesome massaging feeling of her around him before it ended about a moment later. He huffed and continued to thrust. They went on like that, her cumming and cumming before he finally reached his own orgasm. He growled and stuffed himself deep in her and let go, yelling out her name as he came. Soon he gently collapsed over her and started to pant. 

He had fell asleep for a few minutes before he woke up to the feeling of her rubbing the back of his head affectionately. He smiled and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Not a virgin, huh?...Mikey?" He glanced up at her to catch her nod. He nodded and sighed, "Well that makes me feel a bit better about this..." She chuckled and cuddled him, "I wish you hadn't felt bad a lot earlier." He tried to figure out what she was saying, but gave it up to cuddle her back, glad his emotional turmoil is over.

**Author's Note:**

> NO hate stuff! Constructive criticism! :3


End file.
